Could it be love?
by Hated Angel with BrokenWings
Summary: InuYasha is a new rocker in school, love’s rock and is the all around cool guy.What happens when he meet’s a hot goth rocker who has a dark life? And on top of that they get into a van to go on a road trip! May be some yaoi! KI SM
1. Half Breed

**Author's note: Hey there this is my very first fanfic, so be nice. Anyway I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters or any of Fruits Basket characters sad to say. But I do own this story! Ok back to the main part. Just to let you know I'm not good a summaries. Oh I changed some things Kirara it a human girl. Sota, Shippo, and Kohaku are all older. (16). Cause lets face it none of them are fun when they're younger. -**

**Summery: This is about the Inu-Yasha gang (this story has nothing to do with the well) in high school. Inu-Yasha is a new guy in school he has his very own starker fan club, he's best friends with the best football player, love's rock and is the all around cool guy. What happens when he meet's a hot punk rocker chickwho has a secret about her self and her life? An on top of that they both get shoved into a van to go on a road trip with there best friends.**

**Chapter 1: Halfbreed**

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP "Oh freak its Monday." The girl screamed as she got out of bed throwing the covers off her and on to the floor. She got up and walked up to her radio she put in her System of a Down "TOXICITY" CD turned it up to as high as is could go.

The music began as she walked to her shower and turned it on as cold as can get. She sang as she walked over to her draws "They're trying to build a prison" then she pulled out a VERY short, tight black muscle shirt with the word BLEED in bloody red words, with tripp black denim D-ring jeans and black converse with red shoe laces.

After she got everything ready she striped off her clothes and jumped into the icy cold water pulled out her Raspberry scent soap and rubbed it all over her pale body. She sang with the CD "Following the rights movements you clamped on with your iron fists, drugs became conveniently available for all the kids." She grabbed her Raspberry scented shampoo and conditioner and quickly rubbed it in her black hair that was mid way on her stomach, washed it off and got out of the shower.

She put on her black bra and thong then her clothes. "They are trying to build a prison. They're trying to build a prison. (For you and me to live in.) Another prison system. Another prison system."

She grabbed her sliver stunned belt and chain the hooked it to her pants. She walked over to her full-length mirror and looked up and down at her body. Her arm had many cuts and bruise her sick fuck would beat her to no end. On her side there was a stab mark. She didn't really care about her scares she would get into a lot of fights and with her lovely abusive mothers boyfriend hitting her everyday she really didn't care, so she just covered it up with a little powder.

She looked at her face her eyes change colors at what she would wear and at her feels. They were a shadow gray then she turned her attention to her lips and put on thick lire of black lipstick on her pink lips.

After she was done she walked to her radio and turned it off then walked out of her room and locked the door behind her. The last thing she need was that sick fuck looking through her under wear drawer.

Her mom was on the couch sleeping like always her mothers boyfriend was probably out somewhere fucking some whore he always left them in the day and came back to fuck her mom later at night.

Her mom was always asleep well she would get fucked hardcore a lot a night; she never knew her father he died along time ago and so did her mothers kind and gentle heart. Her mom was a hooker, slut; 50-cent hoe whatever word had to do with fucking around was what she was.

She wore a lot of make up; her hair was long and was always a mess. The clothes she wore she would always be a tight and very, very short leather shirt that showed more then half her chest the only thing that covered her chest was the strings that kept the shirt from opening and showing everything. Which was probly from the look of it was very easy to pull of with a simple tug. Along with her shirt she wore a short and I mean a very short red leather skirt with thigh high hooker boots with a 5 ½ inch heel.

Her mom's boy friend was sick in many ways he was ugly, greasy, big, and abusive and a sex fen. There were times when he would try to get in bed with her or look through her underwear drawer.

Which is why she would lock her door and kept a gun under her bed. "Kagome" was the queen of rockers, punks, head bangers; anything that had to do with rock she was. She took shit from no one, she was always in trouble in school, and she made sure every teacher hated her and she would hate them too. Hell, she was best friends with the principal of the whole high school she got a way with everything.

"Kagome" is a very loud, she's all ways cheerful and playful, she is never in the dumps in front of people she hold her biggest smile and never cry in front of people she didn't love. If anything that was rule one in her book never let anyone you don't know see you cry. She hated anyone who didn't like her or her friends.

Which is probly why she got into fights day in a day out. "Kagome" spoke a young man's voice. "You wanna walk to school together?" The boy said stepping out of the dark and into the light of the room.

There stood a boy about the age of 16 with burn marks on his arms and a deep bleeding cut on his cheek. "Oh Sota he didn't." Kagome said running over to her brother. "Yeah I got him mad." Sota said grabbing his arms. "Here." Kagome said throwing Sota and long black sleeve shirt. "So you can hide your marks put this shirt under your gray shirt."

Sota grabbed it then took off his gray shirt. Kagome watched as he did so Sota was so beated up he had stab marks every where on his stomach he even had a bruise the size of a baseball on the side of his ribs. "Here let me see your cheek she said putting a patch on it. After Sota put his shirts on and Kagome covered his cheek they walked out the door.

"Dude we need to jack new pants for you." Kagome said grabbing the side of his hash black pants. They were all torn at the bottom and had a huge hole on his right knee. "Yeah I guess your right." Sota said laughing with his sister. "Ah what's this having a brother and sister moment are we?" Said a boy about Kagome's age.

She turned and saw he was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt under a pitch-black T- shirt with black baggy pants. "Shove it Miroku!" Kagome yelled at the boy. "Shove it where?" Miroku asked grabbing Kagome's ass. "Any where you want." Kagome said in a low husky voice placing her hand on his belt and yanking it. "Mmmm" Miroku moaned playfully. "Kagome." Sota said breaking off there little game.

"Yeah Sota we're just kidding." Kagome said slapping Miroku away. "Yeah I know that but we have to met Sango and Kohaku at school so we can go to the park." Sota said putting his skateboard on the ground and going down the sidewalk.

"Do you ever wonder why he been wanting us to go to go the park? He been going there day in and day out." Kagome said in a low whisper to Miroku. "Hey Sota as much as I love skipping I think I'm going to class today I heard some new kid was coming into our school last Friday. Might be fun to show him whose boss." Kagome said it a playful tone.

"Yeah and we have to kick that whore's ass."

A girl said from behind Kagome. The girl had long chocolate brown hair, which was tide up in a high ponytail, and with her brown eyes she wore red eye shadow, with bloody red lipstick. She was wearing tripp black and red stitch cargo pants with a tight black shirt that said, "Come bitch and fight" in red words and some low rider black shoes.

"Sup Sango!" Kagome yelled hugging Sango in a tight hug. "Hey Sango where's Kohaku?" Sota said skating around her. "Oh he's meeting us a school." Sango said her hand on her head. "Is he ok." Sota said a little worried. "No it's nothing to do with my parents. Believe me if they put one hand on him I would have shot them already. " She said put her hand up waving it back and forth. "Oh ok cool." Sota said with a sign of relief. "AAAAAHHH" Sango yelled then slapped Miroku.

Miroku smiled as he hit the floor nock out. "Yeah anyway he's probably at home smoking pot without me." Sota said laughing. "You can go and find out." Sango said throwing Sota a key. "Cool thanks Sango" Sota said catching the key. "Just leave the window unlocked so I can get in my house." Sango said waving her hand. "Yeah ok I well." Sota said going over to Kagome. "Bye sis love yah" he said as he gave her a quick peek on the cheek and then skated down the street. "Yo Sango what's up with yah?" Kagome said leaning on Sango's shoulder.

"Nothing I got to put on my fighting gloves Sango said pulling out her black lace overlay fingerless moto gloves that was showing Sango's back nail polish. "Oh yeah I heard his name was Inu-Yasha." Miroku said getting between Sango and Kagome's conversation. "Yeah you would know Mr. Football." Kagome said pushing his face out of the conversation. "So from the sound of it he's a jock." Sango said trying to put on her stakes. "I'm not sure but the ladies think he's hot. "Yep he's a jock." Kagome said without interest.

"Damn Kagome what's up with you?" Miroku said. "You always get worked up about anything." Miroku said scathing his head. "Well how do you think I should take my life?" Kagome yelled at Miroku's face. She put her head down and walked along the street, her bangs covering her face.

Miroku looked and Sango with a worried face. Sango nod her head telling Miroku to go ahead of them. "Hey Kagome something happened at home?" Sango said stopping Kagome in the middle of the sidewalk. "Sango I'm sorry but he hurt him!" Kagome said her eye's dark as hell with a hint of red in them showing she was in range. "Its ok Kagome don't worry." Sango said patting her friend's back. "Yeah but one of these days I'm going to kill his fucken ass." Kagome said her fist turning white. "Yo Miroku was worried if it'll make you feel any better." Sango said trying to make her feel better. "We'll all worried." Sango said hugging her.

"Yeah I now he's like my big bro." Kagome said laughing. "Yeah but lets get back to what's important." Sango said handing Kagome a pair of black fighting gloves like hers. "Yeah your right." Kagome said giving Sango a wink. Kagome looked at Sango with a big smile. "Hey wanna take the bikes?" Sango's eyes began to sparkle "YES!" She screamed.

At School

'Man maybe I was being an ass with Kagome when I asked her that question.' Miroku thought walking by him self to the school doors. VVVVVVRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!

Miroku life was sucked out from his very soul as he heard all the noise. He looked up to see Kagome and Sango crash into the front doors of the school with their motorcycles.

"Oops" Kagome and Sango said reversing into the parking lot along with laughing their heads off. Kagome and Sango walked up to Miroku still laughing from the crash. "Hey my bro!" Kagome said waving at Miroku. "I take it your feeling better?" Miroku said hugging Kagome. "True!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome and Sango please report to the office." Came the speakers. "Not even first bell and you two are already in trouble." Miroku said rubbing his head. "Yep well see you in lunch then." Sango said dragging Kagome to the office.

"Hey Kagura!" Kagome and Sango said leaning over on the desk. "O hey you two in trouble angain?" Kagura asked getting up to hug Kagome and Sango. "Hey that's a kick ass outfit. It's hot." Kagome said looking at her clothes. She was wearing a tripp hot pink plaid skull chain skirt, with a tight hot pink shirt that had a big black skull in the middle and on the back it said "Let the dead dance" in black bloody words along with black fish net thigh high threads, with nana tall hot pink eye and stitch buckle climber boots. She had her hair up in a bun with two skull pins. She had make-up on too she had light pink eye shadow and clear lipgloss.

"Yeah Tammy gave me it Hot Topic's having a sale and with her owner discount it doesn't cost much." Kagura said smiling. "No joke cool I can buy my bro and me new clothes." Kagome said throwing her fist up. "So what yah two in her for?" Kagura said looking at them with a blank face. "Motorcycle." Both Sango and Kagome said with an unworried face. "I see." Kagura said with a sweat drop face.

"Kagura why is Ms. Sango and Ms. Kagome here?" asked the principal. "O their here because they got in trouble angain Auntie Sally." Kagura said in a child's voice. "So how are you two Kagome and Sango?" Sally asked the two girls. "Cool." Kagome said lying on her couch. "It's good can't complain." Sango said sitting on her desk. "So Kagome Sango I take it your brothers are skipping." She said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah their at Sango's." Kagome said pointing at Sango with the pillow over her face. Sally just giggled at kept asking more questions. Ms. Sally was very pretty she had a well-shaped body too she didn't look 30 she looked about the age of 19. She had long black hair that reached up to her soft knees, she had big, bright green friendly eyes and her skin was pale almost as pale as Kagome and Sango. She would always wear dress up skirts with buttons up shirts. (Like those suites lawyers wear but hers are cool.)

And every once and a while she would wear Kagura's clothes. She wore very little make up which if she did she would look amazingly beautiful Kagome and Sango would imaged. After about 3 hours of talking and playing the bell for 4th bell rang. "Are you two going to go to art?" Sally asked Kagome and Sango. "Na not today." Kagome said still laying on the couch.

"Hey Sally I heard there's a new student Inu-Yasha I think his name was." Sango said picking her head up. "O yes the new student." Sally said head tapping her chin. "Yes if I'm not mistaken he comes from a very rich family he's a hanyo as well." "What!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled.

"Yes he's like you Kagome but it seems he can't hide his true form as you do." Sally said looking through some papers. Kagome looked at her hands as if on cue her black nails began to grow long and thick.

She walked to a mirror in the room. Cat ears were popping out of the top of Kagome's head, her eyes were suddenly greenish yellow with her pupils like a cat, she had sharp fangs inside her mouth, as she looked behind her back and saw a long black tail come out from her pants. Sango looked over to Kagome she had know about this so it wasn't much of a surprise to her. Kagome closed her eyes then turned back to her human form. Kagome was a "half breed".

**Hey that was the first chapter if you liked it please review! I at least 5 review from 5 different people that all I ask for, for chapter two! Love yah all!**

**Margie**


	2. Authors Note and Authors Thank you’s

Authors Note and Authors Thank you's

Hello I am still working on my story "Could it be love." Thank you those who have reviewed on the 1 chapter. They have really made my happy! I well also try my best to work on how I write my chapters. Thank you for the pointers on how to make my story easier to read.

I would like to thank

None (anonymous) (I'd like to know your name so I can properly thank you)

inumaiden

demonic-hot

kagome

and SenceLess

For being the first five to review for the first chapter. You guys don't know how much you've made me happy! Thank you so much! I'll be putting up the next chapter by the end of this week. So please wait just a little bit longer. And I will us the tips you guys gave me. And thank you so much angain.

Love,

Hated Angel with BrokenWings


	3. Kagome's Past and meeting InuYasha

IT"S ME:

I don't own Inu-Yasha I just stock him. lolol just kidding!

Hey there sorry it took so long I had a lot of things going on I won't tell you cause I know you wanna read chapter 2 and I don't want to burden you guys with my own sick problems. Anyway here is chapter 2 please read and review so I can start on the next one!

Chapter 2

Kagome's Past and Meeting Inu-Yasha

Kagome hated those two words. She hated her mother for being what she was. Her mother was a stupid whore it was because of her! Her life was fucked. Even when her mother was young she a slut. Her mother only being 15 started hoeing around with older, powerful men or should I say demons.

But, what was strange is that her mother fell in love not the sex love but in true love. She met him. Kagome's father he was a kind and gentle demon prince. She fell deeply in love and bore him a child, Kagome. When Kagome was born she was a born a half demon even if she was the now king's daughter she was still a half-breed, one that would never fit in with demons or humans. So after Kagome's mother bore him a child Kagome's mom started to feel confused with the meaning of love. Then she started to miss her old "life".

Two years later Kagome's mom bore another child, Sota. Two mouths after Sota's birth Kagome's father caught her mother in bed with another demon in his bed. Angry and Heartbroken he left Kagome's mother to find love with another women that would be true to him. Even though he hated Kagome's mother he still went on visiting and leaving checks for his child. Kagome was the one reason why her father put up with that slut. Soon Kagome's father fell in love with another wife and another child. The visits stopped but the checks still came Kagome would rally see the money but she knew where it went. That was what Kagome's mom was like. A cheating, self-observed, sluttly, piece of shit hore. (Can't you tell Kagome hates her mom? Hehehe I'm evil.) While Kagome was thinking of many ways to put her sluttly mother's life to an end Ms. Sally started to speak up.

"Here are two passes go to lunch I'm afraid can't keep you two here any longer I'm about to have a meeting." Sally said hand the two slips. Her long, shine black nails bright in the light. "K see you later Sally." Sango said waving behind her head. "C yah laterz!" Kagome said grabbing the pass and started walking to the door. "Bye girls." She said then went right back to work. "Yo! You guys if you see Kana tell her that I said hey and to wait up for me after school. K!" Kagura said from her seat in the office. "Leave it to us!" Kagome said walking off. "Bye!" Sango said chasing after Kagome. Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggg! "Hey there goes the lunch bell. Lets go to lunch! Kagome said running to the lunchroom. "Where does that girl get all her energy?" Sango said to herself. (Got that from Fruits Basket! Shigure is so cool! ) "Come on we got to go." Kagome said grabbing Sango's wrist and dragging her to the lunchroom.

"Yo Miroku." Sango said sitting on Miroku's lap. "How it going." Kagome said sitting next to him. "Hello Kagome." "Hello my love." Miroku said nuzzling Sango's neck. Sango started to blush a pinkish color. "So does this make it official?" Kagome said popping her head between them. "Aaaahhhh!" Both Miroku and Sango screamed landing on the floor. "Yo Miroku you ok." Said a young man's voice. Kagome still laughing looked up to see guy with long white hair that went below his ass, white doggy ears at the top of his head, and pair of gold eyes. 'O! His eyes! Mines don't even get like that!' Kagome thought to herself. "O Inu-Yasha this is Sango and Kagome, the girls I was telling you about." Miroku said getting up quick with Sango in his hands. "O hello my name is Inu-Yasha." He said holding out his hand to Kagome. "My name is Kagome." She looked at his hand then gave hers to shake it. His nails were thick and long almost as long as Kagome's nails in her cat form. Then her eyes wondered to his body and what he was wearing. He was wearing tripp black X strap handcuff pants with a tight but loose red T-shirt that said, "Show me blood" in bloody black words. He was also wearing black vans with red and white on the Van sigh.

'He looks so hot! Damn I love his eyes. ' Before she knew it her eyes where changing color too. Inu-Yasha saw this and noticed. Kagome's eyes started to turned a pinkish red. 'What the hell her eyes just changed colors. Is she a half demon too? But no that can't be it I would've smelled her scent! ' Inu-Yasha thought. Sango saw Inu-Yasha's freaked out look and looked over at Kagome. Her eyes changed pink! 'Damn her eye's changed colors. Damnit Kagome!' Sango thought trying to come up with a plan. 'Damnit! Where Shippo when you need him!' Sango thought.

"KAGOME! I need to talk to you!" a boys voice yelled out. The boy had light brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a black band and he was tall. Taller than Sango and Kagome but shorter that Inu-Yasha and Miroku. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Fox Boy" in bright blue letters. (The bright blue ribbon he holds his hair up with in the amine. That kinda blue, you know?) With black baggy tripp pants and black vans with a bright blue V. "Speak of the fucken devil!" Sango said out loud. Make Inu-Yasha turn to her. Sango just waved her hands with an innocent smile.

"Shippo! Hey brother!" Sango said with a sweaty face to Shippo while pointing to Kagome when no one was looking. Shippo saw this and right away went to Kagome's side and grabbed her waist. "Kag! I need to talk to you about my home!" Kagome right a way looked at Shippo with a shock look and ran out of the lunch room with Shippo in arms at the mechanic of his home. 'What the hell just happened?' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Woo that was too fucken close!' Sango thought. 'I'm going to find out what your hiding Kagome. Just you wait!' Inu-Yasha thought with a smirk.

IT"S ME AGAIN:

That's all for now! Sorry it was so damn short. Next one will be long! I hope. Please R&R so I can write more for you. I'm going to start another story I'm not sure what it's going to be but if you want you can give me some ideas. I'm thinking about making the other fanfic on another amine. Like DragonBallz GT, Fruits Basket, Kenshin, FushigiYugi, or Wolfs Rain. If you like those animes tell me some ideas you think people will like. If you don't like them or you don't know them, tell me new ideas for Inu-Yasha! Ok? Well I have to go BYE!

-Hated Angel with BrokenWings


	4. shippo's past and the bitch

Hey there back and I got another chapter with me! If you like it please review it! I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't you sew me Damnit! If you do I haunt you down and gut you like a fish! - Ok here's the chapter you want to read.

**One thing this chapter is really rated R, not any sexually it's more adult material It's dark too! So if you don't like that kind stuff don't read! (If you don't like that stuff what the hell are you even doing here?) **

CHAPTER 3: Shippo's past and the bitch!

As soon as Kagome ran to the back of the school she put Shippo down and asked him what had happened with his new family. Kagome and Shippo were the closest in the gang. Kagome loved Shippo as much as a mother and her little boy.

Flashback

Three years ago Kagome was walking home from her night class (in middle school she tried to get credits for school.) she saw him through his house window with a knife in his hands crying and angry. He was but a child no more than 11 or 12 he had bruise and cuts up and down his body. Her eyes widen, and then she glanced over to the people who were talking to him (more like yelling Kagome could almost hear what they were saying).

Using her half demon ear sense she heard what they arguing about. "I'm tired of this shit I going to slid my damn throat right in front of you dad!" a 12 year old Shippo said hot burning tears coming down his angry and hurt eyes. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing this was a child how could this thought come to mind. Even as she asked her self this she knew deep down she knew what he was going through. She knew… the hate… the pain… and the blood.

"You would like that wouldn't you dad?" Shippo said with a hurt and laughing expression. The father (Kagome thought) didn't say anything he just stood there not making a sound or even an expression. Then he smirked with an ugly grin much like her own new father or rather monster.

"No son I would like it better if you were to let me do it." He said claming pulling out a gun. The women behind the father (Kagome thought she must have been the mother) started screaming covering her ears and closing her eyes not wanting to see, not wanting to hear. Kagome couldn't stand it before she knew it she had broken the glass window and was standing right in front of the man and his gun in demon form!

Her eyes were red with no sign of human, her nails longer then they use to be, a long red dragon tattoo ran though her whole body, her arms, legs, cheeks, even her neck. Her hair had shorted to the middle of her neck still black with thin, short streaks of bloody red hair at the ending tips to the middle of her hair. Thick white fangs grow in side Kagome's mouth. In Kagome's mind she could see everything, hear everything, sense everything even so she had lost all control her power had doubled she could feel the heat of anger flowing through her veins. And with that power she was going to make that man pay for what he did to this poor boy.

Shippo token back looked up to Kagome. He didn't know whether to be afraid or not. He could clearly see she was a demon he was one too and so was his father. But there was something wrong with her she looked very much like a demon she even smelled like one but her mind was not there. She was driven by range. 'But why would she be so angered?' He didn't know her he'd never seen her before now. "She must have suffered as much as me, maybe even more." He thought. Then he heard her speak.

"No…I think…I will be the one who will decides who dies right now." Kagome said with a calm emotionless voice. The man a little token back aimed the gun to Kagome's forehead. "What the hell are you? A demon? No matter you'll die with the little fuck!" The father yelled angry as an ox. Before the man could shoot the bullet Kagome had already sliced off Shippo's father's arm that held the gun.

Kagome smirked as the man bended over in pain holding his shoulder that had no arm. Crying out in pain the man fell over on his side a pool of blood all around his body. Kagome's demon form liked the suffering he went through it was as though her sanity had been lost. She started to laugh with a low laugh then it grew. Kagome bended down and used her nails to slice the man other arm's wrist.

His body shook it wasn't long till his body will give out because of blood lost. He slowly felt everything inside shut down with pain.

Shippo's eyes were wide with shock. The scent of his father's blood filled the air. The smell made him want to vomit. "Now. Beg, cry for mercy. Cry out for help! Bark like the dog you are." Kagome said a hint of insanity in her calm voice to the already dieing man. "Stop please don't hurt him any farther!" Kagome turn and looked down it was the woman crying for her to stop.

She looked up and down at the woman. She was more of a hoe then her mother (if that was possible). She wore a short; short, SHORT, mini skirt that didn't even cover her ass cheeks. A white see through short shirt that barley covered her tits. She wasn't even wearing a bra. She had hooker panty hose that went up to her knees. Kagome was disguised!

"Fucken whore! Why are you crying over this piece of shit!" Kagome yelled angrily. The woman only cried louder shaking her as if trying to wake up from a bad dream.

Kagome reached down and grabbed the woman's neck and picked her up to head's elevation. She started to weep but Kagome quickly shut her up with a slap. "You cry now. What would you do when your husband made those scars on you son? What did you do then?" Kagome whispered in her ear. Kagome started to laugh with hush tones. "I'll bet you let him fuck you all night long while your son played the role of a punching bag. He's you pay check. Huh? " Kagome hissed in her ear.

Kagome smirked and got closer to her neck and blew on it. The woman shook in fear and pleasure. "Even when you're about to die you still play the part of a hoe." Kagome said sensing her pleasure. The woman gasped then stopped breathing all together.

The women looked down at her stomach only to see that Kagome had put her hand through it. Kagome's eye's narrowed; she clocked her head to the side a little and smiled. She pulled out her hand from the woman's body soon after she did so she licked her fingers enjoying her prey's bloodily red colored liquid.

'STOP no more killing!' Kagome's mind screamed. Then Shippo stood up. Kagome's demon form turned around, Shippo's head was bended down you couldn't see his face.

Shippo picked up his head tears flowing down from his eyes.

"It's ok. I know…I know your pain please stop. You don't have to kill any more." Shippo said coming closer to Kagome with opened arms. "You don't have to fight. You don't have to stain your hands with the blood of those you hate." Shippo said coming closer.

Kagome in the inside started to cry. She finally cried all her pain away. Never once did she let out any of her feelings. As soon as Kagome's inside self-cried tears started to flow from her bloody red, demon eyes.

When Kagome came too she found herself in the little boys arms. He was crying, warm tears fell on her cheeks washing away some blood. "Thank you…thank you so much." Kagome said in a quite voice. "Your welcome…my name is Shippo. What it yours?" Shippo's said tears falling on her cheeks. "Kagome…. my name is Kagome." Kagome said looking up to Shippo.

"Kagome…I'll always protect you." Shippo said looking up to the selling. "And so will I Shippo so will I." Kagome said drifting of to sleep.

End of Flashback

" O nothin I just said that cause your eyes were pink when you were talking to Inu-Yasha. So Sango told me to get you out of there as fast as I could." Shippo said with a smile. "WHAT!" Kagome screamed. "Inu-Yasha saw my eye's change!" Kagome look worried. "O don't worry I got you out of there! I'm not sure if he saw you or not." Shippo said.

"Kagome! Shippo!" Sango called with Miroku and Inu-Yasha behind her. "O hi Sango!" Kagome said with a sweat drop face. "Hey Kag why did you take off like that?" Inu-Yasha asked about those noses almost touching. "Nothing." Kagome said calmly. "O I see." Inu-Yasha said unsurely. 'She's a good liar but I can tell she hiding something.' Inu-Yasha thought.

Inu-Yasha turned to Shippo and smiled. "Hey." He said to the fox demon. "Hey my name is Shippo. Your Inu-Yasha right?" Shippo said holding out his hand to shake Inu-Yasha's.

"Yea. So Shippo how do you know Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said taking his hand and shaking it. "O well we go way back. She the only women who was like mother to me." Shippo said with a warm smile turning to Kagome. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and happiness. "O that's a strange relationship towards friends." Inu-Yasha said wondering why he would feel that way.

When Inu-Yasha was about to ask why it was that he felt like that a girl that looked much like Kagome but with a different style and emotion than Kagome gave off. She had long dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail, with dark brown eyes that showed an ugly glow to him, she had the eyes of a back stabber something he didn't like about girls. She wear a very short pink skirt that had a slit on the side of it, she also wore with it a light pink string top that had x's in the back that you had to tied up.

"Sh…. if it were a black shirt I'd like it. But the way that hore wears it, it looks disgusting." He heard Sango say with anger and disgust. Inu-Yasha again looked at Kikyo the more he looked at her the more disgusted he felt about her. She would flirt with every guy she passed. She'd even let guys grope her; all she did with laugh and blow a kiss.

Inu-Yasha shook his head and turned to Kagome and started to talk to her. "Kagome I never asked you what is your homeroom teacher." Inu-Yasha said not wanting to think about Kikyo. As if on queue Kikyo was right in front of Inu-Yasha blocking his view of Kagome. "Hey baby. Your Inu-Yasha right?" She looked up and down at him and smiled. "I like bad boys she said with a sly grin putting her hand on his knee.

"Ah can you please move your hand off my knee, hoe." Inu-Yasha said with an annoyed look. Kagome couldn't help but smile when he said that. "Wha?" Kikyo said with shock. No man would ever turn her down she looked and saw Kagome. 'Her its because of her. That bitch has token him.' Kikyo removed her hand and smile at Inu-Yasha.

Then she turned to Kagome she glared at her. Kagome of course got up and slapped her. "Don't fucken glare at me like your going to do something!" Kagome yelled angrily. As soon as Kagome landed her hit Shippo grabbed her arms holding her back from beating up Kikyo. "You bitch I should have you put in jail!" Kikyo got up holding her face smiling as she thought of something else wicked to say.

"Or maybe I should put you whole family in a jail. Your mother is a whore isn't she? I saw her slaying her self like a pair of shoes. Or maybe your father? He left you didn't he? Or even your brother. Where is he? Smoking pot?" Kikyo started to laugh. Kagome head dropped, eyes grow small she could feel herself turning into a demon. She shock with anger. Her mind screamed. 'NO! NO NOT AGAIN! NO TO MANY PEOPLE! THEY'LL DIE! NO!'

Pow Kagome heard a punch. She picked up her head. To see Sango's fist had punched Kikyo's stomach. "You should be careful of what you say Kikyo. It might just make you met your end." Sango said with a cold and dark voice. "O and remember you and me still have a score to settle Kikyo." Sango said as Kikyo's girlfriends help her up.

Kikyo glared then left. Sango then turned to Kagome with a smile. "You ok, Kag?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled, "Yea you now me I couldn't help my self!" Kagome said still smiling even though you can tell Kagome was really hurt but what Kikyo was saying.

"Kagome how bout we skip today?" Shippo asked knowing she didn't want to be there. Kagome smiled knowing what Shippo was trying to do. "Yea. Yea Shippo that would be great." Kagome said giving him a quick hug. Then she turned to Inu-Yasha. "You wanna come?"

Hey that's the end for now! Next chapter will come out next time I get on. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time bye!

Hated Angel with BrokenWings


	5. Skipping School and the Phone Call

Hey there here's chapter 4 or is it 5! I don't know! Anyways I hope you like it! Read people READ! AND REVIEW!

Chapter 5

Skipping School and the phone call

"So Inu-Yasha are you coming?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha. "Hell yea." Inu-Yasha said. "Well now where are we gonna go?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Where all teens rockers go when they skip school." Kagome said with her fist in the air. "Eeeeee! To the porno store across the street!" Miroku squealed. (I have one of those in front of my school. Strange huh?) "NO!" Sango, Shippo and Kagome yelled to Miroku.

"Ah fine then just kill my ideas." Miroku said with a fake cry. "How bout we just kill you along with your idea." Sango said with a fist in the air ready to punch Miroku to a bloody death.

"No killing the pervert Sango. He's your boyfriend remember." Shippo said with mocking voice. "What was that you little pest!" Sango said a red aura around her.

"Ah Fudo Myo-o, the god of fire!" Shippo mocked Sango as she came at him with her fist. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he hid behind Kagome.

"Come on you guys. Are we going to hot topic or not!" Kagome said a little annoyed at everyone fighting. "So you're going to hot topic?" said a low cold voice.

Kagome turned around to find a little girl with long white hair reaching her lower back. She had very white skin she can pass a dead child. She had big black cold eye's.

She wore a long sleeve black dress that had an diamond opening that showed bit of her cleavage but the was covered with fishnet material. The dress stopped at her ankles, along with her dress she wore black heeled gothic boots.

"What is a child doing at a high school?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Inu-Yasha you should be careful of what you say. This is Kana and she is the oldest one of all of us. She can even put spells on you and or suck the soul out of your body." Kagome said walking over to where Kana was standing with a wide smile.

Inu-Yasha a little shocked walk over to Kana too.

"O forgive me. Kana was it?" Inu-Yasha said to Kana. "It is ok Inu-Yasha. My appearance is that of a child. I forgive you for you mistake. You…are a half breed dog demon are you not?" Kana said looking straightforward not even blinking or turning to Inu-Yasha.

(She is so cool! O sorry back to the story!) "Ah… yea I am. You can tell?" Inu-Yasha looked somewhat confused that she knew that without even glancing at him.

"Yes…Kagome have you seen Kagura?" Kana turned to Kagome finally blinking. "Yes. She said to met you after school." Kagome said her hand behind her head. "Very well. Goodbye Kagome. Goodbye Inu-Yasha." Kana said facing them both. She turned and bowed to the others. "Goodbye." Then she was gone.

'_Strange…?_' Inu-Yasha thought. "So are we going or not?" Miroku asked with a swollen cheek. '_Damn Hintai'_ Inu-Yasha thought.

"Miroku did you bring you van?" Sango asked. "Yes my Sango. Have you finally chosen to mate with me?" Miroku asked with a sly grin. Sango blushed then hit Miroku making him have another hand mark on his other cheek.

"Come on Sango, Miroku stop playing around!" Kagome started to get annoyed she wanted to leave before anyone found out what they were planning to leave (she also wanted to buy some clothes for Sota. His birthday was coming up soon.).

Everyone made their way to Miroku's black van. The inside was very spaces it had two rows of three seats in the front and behind it was a large soft black carpet area that at least three or four people could lay down. It had four TVs / DVD players two in the carpet area (one in the front of the soft area and one in the back), one between the back of the front seats and on in the very front where the driver seat is.

"Kick ass car Miroku." Inu-Yasha said looking inside the van. "Isn't it!" Miroku said with a giddy smile. "Stop smile with that grin and drive! You perv." Kagome said grabbing the back of his spike choker. "Dear Kagome Perv is such an ugly name." Miroku said tilling up Kagome's face to reach only a inch or two till their noses met. "Yes but that name fits you perfect." Kagome said looking away not even blushing at the fact that Miroku was so close.

"Now drive." Kagome commanded. "Yes Sir!" Miroku said making fun of Kagome only to be hit on the head by an angry Kagome. After Kagome had beaten up Miroku the drove to hot topic.

Then they spilt up to buy whatever they wanted. Kagome got Sota some Tripp red stitch cargo pants and another pair of Tripp brass knuckle eye let zip off cargo pant but in blue this time (he has green ones at home). She also bought him a black T-shirt that said " We are living on a hell on earth" in blue letters. And another shirt that had a picture with a little drawn scrawny, smiling boy with a gun in the front and in the back it said "Follow me to hell".

She bought herself a spiked belt that had two rows of inch high spikes. Miroku bought his self Tripp four strap D-ring zip off black cargo pants and a black shirt that said "I do what the voices in my pants tell me to do" in white words (My uncle has that shirt Ok back to the story!).He also bought Sango and Kagome two-tripp plaid skull chain skirts and capri's (red/black for Sango and blue/black for Kagome). (Miroku is rich!) Inu-Yasha just bought some tripp black x strap handcuff pants with a Korn hat.

After everyone paid for there stuff they left in Miroku's van. "Who's hungry?" Miroku called out to the back. Sango was in the front with Miroku and Shippo, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were on the carpet floor watching TV. "How can you be hungry we left during lunch." Shippo asked Miroku. "School lunch sucks you really think I'm going to eat it?" Miroku asked looking in his rearview mirror.

"Alright man." Shippo said rising his hand and turning to Kagome. "What do you wanna eat Kagome?" "I'm not sure whatever you guys wanna eat." Out of now where BYOB from System of a Down was playing out of Kagome's pocket.

"O shit that's my phone!" Kagome said taking it out of her pocket. "Miroku turn it down." Kagome shouted to the front. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Kagome! It's Sota I need you help! Kohaku's dad is home and he's really drunk! He tried to rape us! I don't have my gun and we are locked in the closet I'm not sure how long it well hold!" Sota said very scared like a lost child.

"Sota! We're coming please hold on!" Kagome yelled back into the phone tears in her eye's her throat tightening. In the background Kagome could hear Kohaku's father banging on the door saying in an ugly voice "Come on boys daddy would hurt you."

"Miroku! Sango's house now!" Kagome screamed at Miroku tears rowing down her face. Miroku didn't even ask he just turned quickly to get to Sango's house. "What wrong Kagome?" Both Sango and Inu-Yasha asked.

"Sango your dad...Sota... Kohaku...we need to help…. them……" Then she fainted. "Kagome! KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled trying to shake her awake.

Sorry guys that's it for this chapter! God it took me a while to write this chapter! And it's short! Damn I need to keep up with this story. I'm going to let out another story soon. It's a Fruits Basket one sorry Inu-Yasha fans maybe I'll write another Inu-Yasha one soon too. Well please update if you want another chapter!


	6. It all went black

**Sorry bout the long wait. I'm so sorry guys had a lot of shit to deal with and what with working with a new story and shit. But yea anyway here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha charters. T - T Sadly…. But yes I do own the story! - Now on with the story!**

**WARNING: Yea just a warning this chapter talks about rape. So if the mention of rape to boys is something you don't like don't read. Also one more thing, one of the guys turns out gay. (I won't tell you who. You have to read.)**

**So yea if you don't like that I warn you to not read this chapter, so you don't have to find out which guy I made gay. (Just to let you know Miroku and Inu-Yasha are not gay in this story so don't worry about them.) **

**Chapter 6 **

**It all went black**

Kagome's Point of view

I could feel the weight of my body limp and hollow, like nothing was inside not even a soul. I could even feel the hot blood flow though every part of my body. But it was black it felt like I couldn't move, I knew I was out cold. I could hear voices not words just voices.

Then I could see shapes dark no faces just shadows. Haunting me waiting for my death. Just like my family. "Kagome. Kagome." I could finally hear words. It was Sota. His voice was raspy and hollow. Just like my body.

My eye's flutter, Sota's face comes in view, dried tears streaked his face. Sota's face is dirty, a bloodily lip, another bruise forming on his cheek, broken eye's with tears, that of a broken child.

"Sota..." I feel like I haven't drunk anything in days. Its probly has been only a couple of hours. "Kagome…" Sota said new tears forming. I raise my hand to his face a feel the warm tears treacle down. Seen when has anyone cried for me.

"Sota…your…ok?" I manage to choke out. "Yea Miroku got here as fast as he could…but…" He didn't want to finish. "Sota please what else?" I place a trembling hand on his, scared of what he won't tell me.

"But Kohaku is in the hospital. His dad no his step-dad beat him up bad I tried to help…I didn't want him to be hurt…His step dad just came in hitting saying he wanted us. That we were just his, He tried to take Kohaku but I ran at him I tried to stop him but he still hit Kohaku…he didn't stop hitting him… he still hurt Kohaku that asshole hurt him." Sota was crying_. God Sota don't cry._

I was thinking, Sota had told me some time ago he loved Kohaku of course he could not tell him though. Sota was gay, but that did not matter. Sango and me were the only ones he told, no one else just us. I believe you can't help whom you fall in love with its just love it can't be help. I still love him, he's my brother. There is nothing at all, wrong with being gay.

My poor brother, Sota loved Kohaku so much that he could not tell him. He was welling to stay friends with Kohaku and not tell him he loved him. My bother, damned forever never to tell the one he loved his feelings. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Sota it's ok. It's ok." I try to sit up, he helps me up. I look up and around. Sango and Miroku aren't there. _They must have gone to the hospital_. I thought. But then I see Shippo and…Inu-Yasha he's still here. Shippo has his hands to his face. I can see them from here but they're in the living room. Still as can be.

Inu-Yasha is just sitting down probly thinking what he should do about all this. We aren't really your typical group of teenagers and I'm sure he knows we go throw this a lot. Or at less this type of pain. Never knowing when it well hit us. It's like getting the wind knocked out of you; you never seem to see it coming.

I hug Sota he hugs me back. "He'll be ok. Don't worry Sota, your love well be fine." I tell him as I pet his head I can feel him loosen us and relax, he's been so tense. "Thank you." He says to me like a child. _He'll be fine_. I relax and pull away. "Ok. Sota do you wanna visit him?" I ask. I can see he tenses then nods. "Yes I want to see him." He says looking up at me with sad eyes.

We walk into living room. Inu-Yasha and Shippo look up quickly. "Kagome!" Shippo jumps off the couch and runs toward me then stops. "Kagome can I hug you?" I smile. "You don't have to ask Shippo." I put arms around him. He really is taller my headlands barely under his head. He's way taller than before.

"Kagome do you need anything to drink?" I look up to Inu-Yasha to see he has a glass cup of water. '_I wonder if he can read minds…' _I think in my mind joking around. "Yes thank you." I take to cup and take a big gulp. It's so cold. I can feel my inside being refreshed.

"We are going to go to the hospital." I say putting the glass down and looking at Inu-Yasha and Shippo. Sota puts his head down, hiding his tears. "We're going too." Inu-Yasha says rather quickly. Shippo nods his head.

I can't say no to them so I just nod. I know I can't change their mind. "Ok." I replay. Then we all walk out the door. Shippo and Inu-Yasha in thought not saying a word, Sota wiping his face clean of tears. And me lost in my own fucked up world.

**That's all for now hoping you like it. I bet it freaked you about the whole Sota being gay. Yea well I felt I had to give yah a like twist. I personally think gay guy are cool, But that how my sick mind works. **

**If you want more or the gayness I'll write more about it, only if you review and tell me to. If not just review and tell me no and I won't . Ok bye! **


	7. Could it be LOve

**Ah! Another Chapter of Could it be Loved! Ok! Here is your WARNING this story is rated M as I'm sure you have notice why if you have read all the chapters before this one. **

**WARNING! AND NOTE! This chapter may have some gayness I am still not sure if I will add more things about Sota and Kohaku or make their friendship go to a higher step. That is for you the readers to tell me. That's why I'm here to write for you guys! So tell if you root for the yaoi (Yaoi Male/Male Action or Pairing) or if you don't. If you do I well add more if you don't I well not go on how Sota and Kohaku might get together or what not. So please review! **

**Chapter 7**

**Could this be love?**

Inu-Yasha point of view 

We had to call a taxi to drive us the hospital. These kids the go through a lot Sota's in pain no doubt about it. Kagome's lost and confessed, Shippo's just trying to bear it. And me well I'm just watch them in pain.

What the hell kind of friend am I? Truth is I don't know how to help them. I'm pretty sure they go though this often. Strange to think that these were the same people that I was having fun with about 3 hours ago. This is truly breaking them.

And Kagome how must she feel about this? How do I help her? It strange only one day have I know her and all I want to do is help and make her happy forever. Is that what humans call love? Could this be love?

The car stops we're right in front of the hospital. Kagome opens the door, we all get out, I pay for the taxi. It drives away. We make our way to though the doors, up the elevator, to the desk and the woman sitting behind it. We give her a name she gives us a number then we walk away.

I can sense Sota getting tense. Why is he so upset? Kagome's still lost her eyes are blank, she doesn't give off any emotion, but I understand why. Shippo is stuck just like me he can't help her and neither can I. We right out of the front door. "Are you sure you want to see him?" Kagome asks Sota. His Face is covered by his bangs but head nodes yes.

I can sense the pain he's going through. I wince at the pain coming from him it grows stronger as he reaches for the door. Now I understand why he's in such pain. Nothing wrong with being in love, though I can image his pain, I of course have nothing against it. It is him who chooses who he loves.

Kagome seems to have come to her senses. Her voice is clear and not emotionless. Her eyes have color once angain, gray blue. A strange color, yet I can't stop looking at them. _Aw shit, come on stop staring she going to think you're a freak. _A voice comes to mind. I quickly turn around.

Shippo and me sit on the little bench next to the door. Kagome went to the bathroom. "Inu –Yasha." Shippo called out. I turn to face him. "Sorry man, sorry you have to be here." He says sounding heartbroken, like he feels that some how this is their fault.

I look up to the selling letting the light blind me. I shake my head no. "You have nothing to be sorry bout kid, really. I don't know how to help, but believe me when I say I want to." I say with quiet voice. "Yea we seem like some great welfare case's uh?" He says with a kinda angered voice maybe because he feels that they can protect them self's, or maybe he said it like that because he doesn't like I'm there. I can never know.

"Can't help it man." I pat him on the back. "The way I see it nothing is yah guys fault. This is a cruel fucken world but you can't let it break you guys. Your all tough and strong I know you guys can over come this or anything else that might came to you guys." I stopped to hear if he had anything to say.

He didn't move just waited for more then I went on. "I admire you guys a lot if I was a child you'd guys be my hero's." I saw him smile at this I laughed at my on joke. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Sota and you, I'm really glad I met you guys, I really am don't feel that I don't want to know you just because of what happen today." I looked at him his eyes covered by bangs. "I want to know you guys, I want to help, not because I pity you guy but because I want to know you guys, not hurt you. Not like others." I stopped. _I want to help Kagome…_

Kagome's Point of view 

I washed my face god I wanted to cry all the way here. I hate have to hide with such a cold face. But what else can I do. An image of Inu-Yasha comes to mind; I don't want him to worry. I don't want anyone to worry.

I leave the restroom and head for the wait stop, then I hear Inu-Yasha talking to Shippo. "I admire you guys a lot if I was a child you'd guys be my hero's." Shippo laughed "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Sota and you, I'm really glad I met you guys, I really am don't feel that I don't want to know you just because of what happen today." He continued. He stopped then started again "I want to know you guys, I want to help, not because I pity you guy but because I want to know you guys, not hurt you. Not like others."

At that moment I could feel tear flowing down my cheeks. He wants to help, he wants to help us, some people he just meant? My mind blew, who would ever want to help us. I wipe my face. Inu-Yasha a mystery you are.

Normal View 

Kagome turn the corner Shippo looked up feeling Kagome's presence. "Kagome…" Shippo started till Sango, Miroku and Sota all came out of the room. "He's going to be fine, a minor head injury, he can leave in an hour just make sure he changes his bandage and him pill make sure he takes the pill I prescribed to him. " A small bold doctor told Sango her being the relative. Shippo stood he patted Sota on the back. "You alright man?" He asked Sota. "Yea I'm cool." He answered back in a normal tone.

"He needs rest." The doctor continued. "Yes we understand, sir." Sango answered. Sota looked clam Kohaku was fine. He could rest now. The doctor left then it was quiet.

"Kagome, Sango, Sota, Shippo, Miroku do you guy want to spent the night at my house?" Inu-Yasha asked out of nowhere it seemed. "Huh?" Everyone seemed to answer.

"You guys hear me." Inu-Yasha answered with a half-witted smile. "Uhh…" Kagome started. "Sure." Shippo replayed. "Yea sounds like a plan" Sota and Miroku joined. "Ok with me. Kohaku need to be away from danger." Sango replayed in a sad tone.

"Then I guess it's settled." Inu-Yasha replayed with a smile. _I'll give them a get gift get them a way from this hell. _Inu-Yasha thought. So with that they go Kohaku and drove to Inu-Yasha home.

Hey Folks! Yea that's all for this chapy sorry if it kinda sucked. But still hoped you liked it! I need those votes though so please review! I want to know if you find me have gay characters is fine with the vote. Well for this story. Any other story that I write that is really yaoi then you don't have a fucken choice! HAHAHA! My story my rules! O but tell me if it's ok with this one. 


	8. Chapter 8 Raod Trip?

**Hey people! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it's been a while! My computer had 250 viruses! Lol that is so messed up and I'm the one who put them in there! Lol don't ask me how, I have no idea! We yea her is your new chapter sorry to bother you guys with my sucky life now on with story!**

**I do not own the Inu-Yasha charters in this story! I'm just borrowing them!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Road Trip or Run Away? **

Kagome's point of view

The ride home was quiet. No one said a word, Kohaku was asleep, Sota holding him, Sango in the front seat, Miroku driving, Inu-Yasha just there sitting and me just off in my own little world.

I really do wonder why he is doing this. It truly is a mystery, might as well enjoy it as it lasts. A house comes in view, its really big, much bigger than I've ever thought a house could be. We drove up the drive way and the car came to a stop.

After we got out of the care we walked up the steps to the house and rang the door bell. We waited for what seemed like hours probly no more than a couple of seconds.

Then the door opened the woman who had answered the door was beautiful, she had long back hair tide in a loose low ponytail, dark blue gray eyes that had a most wonderful light to them, a graceful figure, pale snow white skin and the warmest smile.

She first greeted us with a warming smile and right a way having a worried expression my heart crushed at the thought that she might turn us a way because we were untrusting or not clean to anyone or at the first look of us, we weren't exactly molded children.

But she didn't make that look because of the way we looked but because of Kohaku, Miroku was carry him a Sota and Sango close behind. She right away rushed to Kohaku to see if he was ok and then called one of their house maids to help carry him in.

I felt the cold thought of being throw out fade away and the warmth or Inu-Yasha's mother enter me. A feeling of a warm caring mother? Was it? I could have never know. She put Kohaku into a guest room a put him into bed.

"I'm going to stay with Kohaku, Kagome." Sota told me as we walked out of the guest room. I nodded and Inu-Yasha's mother started to speak up. "I'll have dinner sent to you both when he wakes so you can talk alone." She smiled.

Was she a mind reader, she knew he was planning to tell Kohaku? Sota had told me early he would tell him how he felt. But the thought of that fled away when I saw Inu-Yasha talking to his mother very seriously. She just smiled with her beautiful smile and nodded then went to go get something. He told us to sit down and we did. "How do you feel about the places you live?" He asked us out of no where.

I looked at him oddly and he smiled. "Can't you tell?" Miroku sad kinda mad he might of thought Inu-Yasha was playing with there heads. Inu-Yasha blinked surprised at the way he answered. "Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that." His face making a sad expression. Miroku moved his head, "Nah, man sorry I'm still kinda mad at the world." Miroku apologized.

"We all are." Sango said with her head down. Inu-Yasha mother walked in with a suit case in her had and a wallet and other bags followed behind her with maids caring them.

"Then how about a road trip?" All of our eyes went wide. "What?" All of us asked in shock.

"These suit cases have everything you well need for the next week. My son and I have enough money for you all to make a trip that could go on for more than 3 years." Inu-Yasha mother spoke with the same smile.

I don't think I could ever get enough of that smile even if she was my mother. We were still in shock , the thought of leave this hell hole came to as though we had some how died and were going to heaven.

Would this really be a road trip or a run away? My mind asked as we just all nodded yes…

**Hey! How was that for chapter 8! Hoped you liked it! I'll be update soon too! So please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
